Atumn Mistress
by Fantasy-and-Devotion
Summary: This is book one in The Season's Mistresses series. How Harley meet his little sister Oracion and how she started her journey to the four seasons. Accompanied by to be royal guard Ryder.


A young boy with light brown hair and amber eyes by the name of Harley was walking down a lonely back road toward his mother's bookshop in the heart of Ormaia. He always took the path in between the park and other wealthy people who were his friends for the longest of time. His father being captain of the royal guard, next to his best friend Kyle, and his mother who owned 'Up till Dawn' the most famous book store in all of Cesianias. Also his older brother Jason who was a trainee at the laboratories in Northern Ormaia. Harley placed both his hands behind his head as he started to passes a tall manor set on a large hill overlooking the other houses and the lake. It was the house of the two most loved couple in all of Ormaia, the Lighwings's. Just as the young boy was about to leave the Lightwing manor's shadow he heard a scream emanated from inside the manor. He stopped and turned back waiting to see if what he had heard was real. A few seconds passed before another was heard. The boy rushed up the cobblestone path, he tripped on large hole near the middle of the path. Quickly standing he got to the porch and climbed up the three steps. Not bothering to knock he entered the manor and quietly walked to the main room. He heard nothing from when the second scream emitted. He entered the manor not knowing what to find. Walking cautiously toward the main room he crouched down to the ground and peered over the corner wall. He stopped horrified at the room in from of him. The whole room was destroyed from the comfortably stuffed couched to the newly bought books form 'Up till dawn.' The thing that most horrified were the two mangled bodies that were in the room. The remains of women that was hanging by her army by a rope attached to a hook in the ceiling. The second was a man sprawled out on the floor. Harley heard the man grunt and shift a little then yelped in pain. "Sir!" Harley quickly ran to the man and helped him up. Harley recognized him as John Lightwing the founder of Lightwing Library. The man grunted again and looked up at Harley. "You I know you. Your Marcus's youngest," Harley nodded furiously. John continued to speak, "They came out of nowhere and attacked us. They went after Anna first and made me watch as the hung her up and killed her." John was starting to cry now remembering what had happen only minutes before. "She never cried or screamed until she knew. With her last life force slipping out she screamed hoping some one would hear and you did. Now listen before I go." Harley was about to interject but John stopped him, "Please just let it happen I want to be with Anna. Up in a room you'll find a young girl of three she's sleeping so don't wake her up, but if you do tell her I sent you. She need a new family and I know that yours would be perfect for her protection. Her name is Oracion. You can change it or keep it but don't let her be found out." He coughed furiously and had to pause before continuing, "They want her for something and you can't let her go, but at the age of eighteen. You can let her be. Leave her to her own, but follow her and help her on the journey. Don't let her see this, don't let her see her family's destruction." John finished and smiled as the last spark of life faded from him. Harley closed his eyes and let the tears slip out. Harley stood and wiped away the tears that came from his eyes. He climbed the stairs to a hallway that was covered in pictures of the couple's wedding, family gatherings, and the birth of their child. Harley looked in each room usually seeing destruction. He opened the final door to see a young girl with light brown hair and very tan skin. He sighed and walked over to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder he shook her awake, "Oracion, Oracion Wake up." She stirred slightly but didn't wake, Harley thought before taking her up into his arms. Only being twelve he had a bit of trouble of getting her into a comfortable position in his arms. "Huh?" The girl woke in his arms, "Mom, Dad? Where are you?" "Its okay your father told me to come get you. You're in danger and he wants me to protect you." Harley replied. Oracion just nodded and buried her face into his shirt. He carefully passed down the hall of photos. "Can we take a picture?" The girl asked. Harley looked down at Oracion who was staring at a photo on the wall. He nodded his head and she pointed toward one. He walked over to see a photo that was taken at a picnic a few days ago. It was down by the lake and everyone was happy and smiling. He took it off the wall and let her hold it. They reached the stairs in a matter of seconds and he stopped. Looking down the stairs he looks to the girl and tells her. "Oracion when we get down the steps I want you to close your eyes very tight and not open them until we get outside. Okay?" She nodded and again buried her head in his shirt. He slowly descent the stairs to enter a perfectly main room, Harley froze hearing two men's voiced coming from the kitchen area. "She's not here." One of them yelled. "Yes I'm aware of what she could do. Yes Sir." The man finished sighing in frustration. Harley was confused but then saw the gleam of metal from the man's hand. 'That's Technology, but that was banded after the desolation.' He knew that he needed to get Oracion out of there without the two men noticing them. Trying out different solution he decided that the best idea was just to run. Before he could do anything he heard the back door slam as the two men left. Harley didn't know how long they'd be gone so he stood and rushed to the front door. Upon opening it he saw the two men and they saw him. "He's got the girl!" The man who was on the phone yelled at started running at Harley and Oracion. Yet Harley saw this and was already halfway down the path. Harley ran out of the manors shadow and toward the heart of Ormaia. He passes the Park where all the families in the city were getting ready for the Autumn Festival that night. Harley ignored the calls of his friends and kept running. He looked back to see if the men were still there and luckily enough they were. He smiled knowingly and looked down at Oracion who was now clutching on to him frightened. "We're almost there," He whispered down to her. Entering the Heart, He scanned the crowd and spotted a familiar face. "Mr. Free, help please!" Harley called out running toward them. The man otherwise know and Kyle Free best friend to Harleys dad. When Harley reached him, he started sputtering about the day's event and pointed to the two men who were chasing him. "There after this little girl and killed both of her parents." Kyle nodded to the other soldiers in his group who quickly surrounded the two men. The men did try to fight but were quickly over powered. "Harley I think its best if you go see your mother now I think she'll want to meet the little one." Harley nodded and walked over to 'Up till dawn.' Taking a deep breath he opened the door and entered. 


End file.
